


Falling Into Place

by wyvern



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Gwen didn’t expect Merlin to walk in on her and Arthur, but now that he’s here…
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



> **Additional warnings:** Slight humiliation. This fic could also possibly be interpreted as containing dubcon considering consent isn't explicitly given in the fic (but it's there).
> 
> Dear Polomonkey, I hope you like your gift! You’re a treasure in this fandom and I wish you the happiest of holidays! 
> 
> A huge thank you you to T for the super quick beta and encouraging words, and also to the mods for their infinite patience and encouragement. <3

~***~

Gwen’s in her element. Normally, people look at her and see this sweet, innocent, kind-hearted woman who would do anything for anyone, and although she doesn’t mind people seeing her like that—that is one part of her personality, after all—she has a more demanding side, too. She realised just how demanding when Arthur, then her boyfriend, asked her if she could ‘order him around a little’. The question had scared and thrilled her in equal measure, and they had experimented for about six months until they found a dynamic and a way that worked for them.

By then, they had both realised that the relationship hadn’t been quite right for either of them. Despite no longer being romantically involved, Arthur’s need to feel subordinate had become almost a too big part of their dynamic and Gwen had realised that she never feels quite as good as when she has him under her control, so they had just… kept on going.

The thing they have isn’t even purely sexual, it’s just... Sometimes Arthur needs to be tied up, controlled, ordered around, and Gwen is happy to fulfill that need for him.

They’re always in Arthur’s spacious flat when they play. It has massive windows, a big bedroom, and a rather obscenely luxurious bathroom. Arthur’s almost a bit ashamed of it and mumbles ‘Yeah, but my dad...’ whenever Gwen teases him about it. The flat also faces a large park that closes at night, so no one can see them engage with each other here even if Arthur forgets to turn down the blinds. Gwen’s place is a bit more... modest. And crowded, like it naturally becomes when you have three flatmates.

Gwen has just made the naked Arthur kneel on the living room floor when she can hear the front door open behind her. When she turns, Merlin’s staring right at her, a patisserie carton in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

“What—” he says, eyes travelling from Gwen’s lacy bra and short skirt to the riding crop she’s holding and on to the kneeling, naked Arthur on the floor. He puts down the patisserie carton and the keys on the small table next to the front door.

“Merlin—” Gwen starts.

“Arthur, are you okay?”

 _Of course he’ll think only of Arthur_ , Gwen thinks wryly.

Arthur’s face has gone beet red, but he holds his position on the floor. Knowing he’s not supposed to move when Gwen has given him an order, he doesn’t dare. Gwen feels a rush of pride at that. He’s allowed to talk, though.

“I’m fine, Merlin,” he says.

Merlin takes a step towards Arthur, but Gwen quickly positions herself between them. “Merlin, he’s fine, I promise. What are you doing here?”

Clearly embarrassed, Merlin doesn’t meet her eyes. “I— I didn’t know you were together again?”

“We’re not,” she says easily, shrugging. “We just meet up for some fun sometimes.”

There’s a few moments of silence before Merlin answers.

“Oh.”

He doesn’t seem able to stop watching the kneeling Arthur, but Arthur stubbornly looks down onto the floor, his blush spreading to his gorgeous chest now.

“I guess I—” Merlin swallows hard and gestures vaguely towards the door. “I guess I should go, then?”

Gwen isn’t sure he really intends that sentence to be a question, but it is a question nonetheless. _Oh, these boys._ She smiles.

“You don’t have to, unless you want to. Or Arthur wants you to.”

At this, Arthur inhales sharply and looks up at her before shooting Merlin a quick glance and then shaking his head.

“Feel free to elaborate, Arthur,” Gwen says.

“He doesn’t have to go. I—”

Gwen knows what he’ll say before he manages to get it out.

“I don’t want him to.”

The last bit comes out rushed, barely audible despite the quiet of the room.

Merlin’s face is pale, and he still hasn’t looked away from Arthur’s naked body. He swallows again and then licks his lips.

“You don’t?” he says, voice shaking slightly.

Arthur shakes his head again and Gwen can feel the same thrill in her stomach as the first time Arthur had submitted to her.

“If you don’t want to leave, Merlin...”

His eyes flick to her and for the first time since he walked in, their eyes meet. There’s a nervousness in his gaze, but she smiles reassuringly.

“Then I’d very much like it if you could get naked.”

~***~

Gwen goes very easy on Merlin at the start. She makes sure he feels safe and that he knows how to stop the play if he becomes uncomfortable. She checks in with him several times, that he’s okay with being naked, that he’s okay with watching her and Arthur play in front of him, that he doesn’t feel anxious or afraid or has changed his mind.

He hasn’t. 

It quickly becomes clear that Merlin is a natural at following her orders—which is ironic since Merlin has always gone against every single thing Arthur has ever asked him to do. Even as employer and employee, in the very beginning before they had become friends, Merlin hadn’t been able to follow Arthur’s orders without questioning them first.

But with her, he observes and seems to soak in everything she tells him immediately, and he doesn’t hesitate at all when she asks him to perform simpler tasks, like getting her a glass of water or fetching a blindfold that Gwen then puts over Arthur’s eyes. Merlin watches intently as Arthur crawls on all fours up to Gwen and places his head in her lap. When she strokes Arthur’s hair and praises him for being such a good boy for obeying, Merlin frowns slightly, but doesn’t say anything.

“Do you want to touch him, Merlin?” Gwen asks. “Arthur, make room.”

Merlin blushes, but Arthur being blindfolded seems to make him more confident. He quickly comes closer, kneels next to them both and cautiously puts his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, slowly runs it down his smooth chest. Arthur exhales shakily, and Gwen can see his cock hardening at even such a simple touch.

“Look how he enjoys it,” she says, half-teasing. “Be braver, Merlin. He wants it. He wants you.”

And maybe it’s Gwen’s words that makes him do it. Maybe it’s years of longing for someone he didn’t think he would ever be able to have. Maybe it’s finally being allowed, because this version of Arthur is Gwen’s, and Gwen has given him permission.

He keeps caressing Arthur’s hot skin and takes his time touching every available inch of it with his fingers.

Gwen swallows hard. It’s been too long since someone touched her like that—almost reverently—but she knows how it feels and Arthur deserves to be touched like that again. Merlin deserves to be allowed to touch him like that. It’s intimate and sweet, wonderfully innocent despite them being completely naked.

Watching them quietly, Gwen bends forward, closer.

“Merlin,” she whispers. “You need to touch _him._ ”

She almost expects Merlin to say stop, but he doesn’t. Instead he brings his open hand up to his mouth, catches Gwen’s eye and licks his palm slowly with the flat of his tongue while holding her gaze. It’s insanely hot and Gwen shifts in her chair, arousal building inside her. _Jesus._

Then Merlin reaches down and carefully cups Arthur’s balls, eliciting a sharp gasp from him.

“Stay still,” Gwen orders, voice suddenly sharp, and Arthur bites his lower lip as he tries to not move. She turns back to Merlin and her voice softens, but it’s still insisting. “Go ahead, Merlin.”

And Merlin does. He wraps his hand around Arthur’s cock and slowly starts jerking him off. It’s like he doesn’t dare touch Arthur too roughly or he’ll disappear. Arthur whines and tries to jut his hips forward to gain more touch. Gwen notices how Merlin’s cock has gone from half-hard to standing at full attention.

“Give him more, Merlin.”

The relief on Arthur’s face is obvious when Merlin starts working his cock in earnest. It’s not for long, though, as Gwen rises, grabs Arthur’s hair and roughly pulls his head back, making him grunt. She leans down and forces her tongue into his mouth. Used to obeying her without question, he immediately gives in and starts kissing her back. She twists her hand tighter in his hair and doesn’t let go when she finishes the kiss. Arthur’s lips are slick with spit and beautifully pink. _So pretty._

She watches Arthur’s face intently when she gives Merlin the order.

“Merlin, stop.”

Seemingly reluctant to obey this particular demand, Merlin still stops and removes his hand from Arthur’s cock. Arthur breathes heavily, but keeps still. It’s not until then Gwen lets go of Arthur’s hair and sits back down in her chair. She lifts her skirt up and spreads her legs.

“Arthur, come.”

Still blindfolded, Arthur finds his way back to her. He knows what to do, but Merlin doesn’t. When Arthur runs his large hands along her thighs until he finds her hips under the skirt, Merlin shifts ever so slightly closer, like he can’t help himself.

Gwen smiles. “Next time, my eager little newbie, it might be your turn.”

The words make Merlin blush again, but Gwen reaches out to pull him closer and lets her hand rest at the back of his neck. His skin is soft and hot and Gwen loves feeling it under her fingers.

She lets Arthur work his tongue into her wetness and plays with the hair at Merlin’s nape while Arthur licks hungrily between her legs to bring her closer and closer to an orgasm.

“My boys,” she sighs, content, leaning back further in her chair and spreading her legs further to allow Arthur better access. “So good.”

It doesn’t take her long to get close. She lets go of Merlin and instead puts her hands on Arthur’s head to make sure he gets closer to her, forcing him to try even harder to bring her to orgasm. When he manages to give it to her, she lets out a drawn-out mix between a whine and a groan. Pleased with his own tongue work, Arthur slowly licks at the wetness on the inside of her thighs like it’s cream and he’s a starving cat.

After a couple of minutes, wise from experience, Arthur slowly circles back towards her cunt and Gwen runs her fingers through his hair encouragingly.

“Merlin, come here…” 

She pulls him up so they can kiss but before their lips meet, she whispers, “Still okay?”

His voice is trembling, but he doesn’t hesitate. 

“Definitely.”

“Glad to hear it.”

And then she kisses him, hungry and insistent, before pushing him away as the second orgasm hits her. It’s shorter, but equally satisfying.

Too content to move, she watches her boys kneeling in front of her on the floor. Both Arthur and Merlin’s cocks are hard and red, and she nods her head towards Merlin’s.

“Condoms are in the bedside drawer if you want to take care of that, Arthur. You can take off the blindfold.”

The look on Merlin’s face is like Christmas has come early, and Gwen can’t help huffing out a short laugh. Closing her eyes for a moment, she hears Arthur shuffle away and then returning. She opens her eyes just in time to see him swallow down Merlin’s cock as far as he’s able. His blond hair is dark with sweat. The look on Merlin’s face is a mix of surprise, but it isn’t long before he’s subdued by Arthur’s clever mouth and tongue and already close to coming.

Gwen could be mean and stop Arthur there, but she feels Merlin has deserved to come on this first of hopefully many play dates with her and Arthur. There will be time for that later. She moves and sits down on the floor next to Merlin. Slowly and deliberately running her fingers over his naked, hard nipples, she says, “It’s time to come now, I think. Isn’t it, Merlin?”

That’s all it takes, and Arthur huffs around Merlin’s cock as he shoots his come into the condom. He slides Merlin’s cock carefully out of his mouth and sits back before looking at Gwen and smiling. ‘Thank you’, he mouths at her.

Gwen smiles back at him. She then kindly strokes Merlin’s cheek to prompt him to snap out of the orgasm high. Tired, still breathing hard, he turns his head and looks up at her.

“You did so well,” she says. “So, so well.”

~***~

Afterwards, when they've cleaned up and got some comfortable clothes on, Gwen and Arthur curl up on the large sofa together and Merlin stands a few feet away, looking unsure. Arthur immediately reaches out for him, grabbing his hand, and Merlin awkwardly sits down on the other side of Gwen and lets her wrap an arm around him. Merlin’s hand is still firmly in Arthur’s and none of them seem ready to let go quite yet, so they end up lying clasped together in Gwen’s lap. It doesn’t take long before Arthur’s breathing has slowed and become heavy. His eyes are closed and he’ll likely fall asleep soon if he hasn’t already done so. After playing together, he usually does.

Gwen sighs, content that he’s happy, but for the first time someone else also needs her attention.

“How are you, Merlin?” she asks, quietly.

He seems to think hard about the question before answering.

“I’m actually… fine. I— I liked it.”

His body is tense next to hers, and she runs her hand calmingly along his bare arm.

“I’m pleased you did. You did really well for walking into a situation you didn’t expect.”

Frowning, Merlin nods and looks down at his hands.

“I forgot to put the cake in the fridge. It has cream in it. It’s going to be ruined.”

She huffs out a small laugh.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Merlin hums but doesn’t say anything else. Gwen doesn’t want to poke the bear, but she can hear Arthur sleeping beside her and she needs to know if they are to continue doing this.

“You really fancy him, don’t you?”

For a long while, Merlin doesn’t answer.

“Yes.”

Gwen nods, and he continues.

“Of course I do. And I don’t know what I’d do without him, but…” He glances past her onto the soundly sleeping Arthur. “I can’t do what you’re doing for him. It was such a relief to let you decide today, for him and for— for me, too. I couldn’t— I couldn’t take care of him like that.”

He shakes his head and Gwen takes the hand that isn’t already taken by Arthur. Merlin slides down the sofa a bit at that, pressing closer and relaxing ever so slightly.

“There’s more to a relationship than that, Merlin.”

“Yeah… maybe.”

His voice sounds brittle, like he can’t believe that’s true, and Gwen squeezes his hand.

“It’ll work itself out, Merlin. I promise.”

They sit quietly after that. Gwen feels Merlin’s body relax more and more, inching closer and closer, becoming heavier against her own. It’s comfortable and comforting for her as well as them, and she has almost fallen asleep when Merlin stirs. He turns towards her and meets her eyes again.

“Can I come back?”

She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek and guides him closer.

“Of course,” she says, and kisses him.

~***~

THE END

~***~


End file.
